An Odd Start
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: A new member joins the Lyoko gang to help in the fight agianist XANA. Odd get's this strange vision that he's going to die, but doesn't want to worry the others so he keeps it quiet. Will they find out Odd's little secret? Find Out!
1. Chapter 1: An Odd Begining

Code Lyoko: An Odd Start

By: Tidota Eru

Ch.1: An Odd Begining

It was a brand new day for the kid's at Kadic Junior High, which was a boarding school for kids. The teacher's were handing out Semester tests for the six weeks. When all the test's were passed out the new kid, Odd, didn't even give it a glance. A girl from across the room noticed this, Odd stared at her, to his relief she didn't rat on him to the teachers. After class, lunch came, all the kid's seemed to stay clear of Odd, who seemed to scarfing down food as soon as touching it. But the girl who didn' rat on him during class sat down just across from him. He was surprised, and almost looked relieved when his roomate, Ulrich, sat down next to him. Then the girl spoke.

Tiffany: My name's Tiffany, what's your's?

Ulrich: I'm Ulrich, that scrawny guy with the appetite is Odd.

Odd: Hey I'm not scrawny. I'm svelte.

Tiffany: Odd huh? Why do they call you that?

Before Odd could speak Ulrich answered.

Ulrich: Because he is! He loves the color purple, has a purple spot on his blond hair, and wears purple. Odd enough for you?

Tiffany: I don't see anything odd about it.

Odd:loud whisper Man if only she could see what I wear on Lyo...

Ulrich covers Odd's mouth before he can mention anything about Lyoko. Unfortunely Tiffany had caught most of Odd's words.

Tiffany: What's Lyoko?

Ulrich:to Odd Great going Odd you blew the secret. to TiffanyMeet us in the courtyard after school, we'll explian there.

So for the rest of school they attended classes like normal until the last bell rang. In the courtyard Ulrich and Odd met Tiffany as promised and started telling her about Lyoko. They explianed Lyoko wasn't just a game, but a battlefeild. They told her how they and some others were fighting agianist an evil virus named XANA from taking control of the world.

Tiffany: Can I help?

Ulrich:Mabye, I'll have to let Jeremine know that someone else knows our secret. Odd stay here, I'll be right off

Odd and Tiffany look at each other.

Tiffany: So in Lyoko you get superpowers. What's your's?

Odd: I can see into the future, it come's in visions, and I usaully get knocked out while having them.

Tiffany: What's it like?

Odd: What the visions or Lyoko?

Tiffany: Both.

Odd: Well the visions are a wearout, but a good warning. As for Lyoko it's the best place in world, despite the fact that we're fighting for our live's agianist XANA. I got this feline form I use a lot for getting in and out of trouble, except I usually get devirtulized.

Tiffany hides a luagh, suddenly Odd's watch beeps and he answer's it.

Voice: Odd, it's Jeremine. I just heard from Ulrich that we have someone else in on our secret.

Odd: Yeah, she's sitting right next to me, so what's the scoop Einstien?

Jeremine: Bring Tiffany over to the factory. We may need her for this XANA attack.

Odd: Roger! to Tiffany Ready to play?


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Lyoko

Ch.2: Welcome to Lyoko

Later Tiffany and Odd were in the factory. Jeremine told them to heads towards the scanner room.

Jeremine: Odd will explian everything when you get there.

When Odd showed Tiffany the scanner room, she was amazed. Odd instructed her to go into one of the high-tech tubes, she did, as did Odd.

Odd: Just close your eye's and envision your charcter. before the metal doors closed on him

Tiffany followed Odd's advice, and she felt herself being virtulized into the world of Lyoko.

In Lyoko World

Odd felt Tiffany by his side when they virtulized into Lyoko. She was wearing a dragon-like appearence, her claws looked like she could rip anything apart, but the cool thing was her weapons. They were sai's with the central blade tipped with a dragon's head on each.

Tiffany: Cool, I got dragon sai's.

Jeremine's Voice:real world Not only that, on your card it says you can fly. I'm guessing that's your superpower

Odd: Great. She could just take Aelita straight to the tower to deactivate it. Where is she now?

Jeremine's Voice: Just North from where you guy's are.

Odd: Greatto Tiffany Okay activate that flight power of yours and take us that way. pionts to his right

Tiffany: I'll try...Dragon Flight!

Two shining red wing's popped out of her back, and she gripped Odd's arms with her claws.

Odd: Just don't drop me!

Tiffany: I'll try not to.flap's her wing's and fly's towards the North

They soon arrived at the spot of the activated tower. Ulrich, another girl weilding fans, and a pink-haired girl were standing agianist unbelievable odds. Suddenly Tiffany felt Odd struggle in her grip.

Tiffany:What's happening?

Suddenly Odd stopped and went limp in Tiffany's claws.

Tiffany: Odd! Odd!

Jeremine could hear Tiffany's shouts from his computer.

Jeremine: Tiffany, what's wrong?

Tiffany: It's Odd! He's passed out!

Jeremine: Odd! Can you hear me? Say something!

Odd: Something.

Tiffany: You're okay?

Odd: Yeah.

Tiffany: What happened?

Odd: I had a vision, something bad is going to happen.

Tiffany: Not now I hope.

Jeremine: Odd, Tiffany, Aelita just barely made it into the tower, hurry and help Ulrich and Yumi.

Ulrich was busy slicing blocks with his sword, and Yumi threw her fans at a couple of blocks herself.

Tiffany: lands on ground with Odd Let's do this! get's out her sai's Dragon Sai's Fire!

The dragon head on each sai opened it's mouth and unleashed a burnng fireball at two blocks, which were destroyed.

Odd: Nice One!

Tiffany smiled at Odd's compliment as he dodged one of the block's laser blast's. Holding his wrist he said.

Odd: Now watch this! Lazer Arrow!

A sharp pointed arrow left Odd's gauntlet and struck an incoming block a mile away. Tiffany was amazed, this beat her dragon sai's by a long shot. Odd was amazing! Aelita, the pink-haired girl, deactivated the tower, and Odd and Tiffany found themselves back alone in the courtyard just before the XANA attack.

Tiffany: Does this mean we have to fight him all over agian?

Odd: Yeah, but only when he attacks next time.

Tiffany: I had a great time.

Odd: You looked...I mean...did great too. Those dragon sai's are cutting edge.

Tiffany: Not as cool as your laser arrows, but you know you probally failed that test.

Odd: It happens.

Voice: Hey guy's!

Tiffany and Odd notice Jeremine, Ulrich, and Yumi.

Ulrich: So, Tiffany want to come over for a bite?

Tiffany: looks at Odd and sees him smile I'd love to.

So they leave ready to fight XANA another day. But, little did they know, that other day was going to be Odd's last.


	3. Chapter 3: New Enmie's

Ch.3: New Emenie's

It was later at lunch time, when the event's of Odd's destruction started falling into place. It was a new day at Kadic Junior High, with the Lyoko gang sitting at table eating Lunch. Of course Odd was the one who eating the most, it was a wonder how it seemed that he didn't gain a single pound. Probally why some eople called him 'scrawny'. That's when trouble hit's aboard. Sissi, the princapal's daughter and a total snob actually came over. Tiffany was a little disgusted by her presence, she noticed that the other's seemed to dislike Sissi also. Especially Ulrich. They all could hear what Sissi was saying, Yumi looked like she was fuming, the other's tried to ingore it, but Tiffany and Odd just watched.

It was then that Sissi noticed that Tiffany was with the group. Sissi just seemed stare at Tiffany, and Tiffany's eye's narrowed. She didn't like this girl one bit, Sissi reminded her of a emenie of her's called Maranda. Sissi noticed Tiffany' narrowing eye's, and became a tiny bit frightened, but quickly brushed it off.

Sissi: to the group Seems like a new member has joined the group, and you might be?

Tiffany: Tiffany

Sissi: You shouldn't be sitting with these loser's you know?

Tiffany: And how would you know? Have you looked in a mirror lately?

Sissi fumed, but Odd was mentally slapping Tiffany on the back for making a great comeback. Then the whole group seemed to laugh, Tiffany decided to continue her streak.

Tiffany: You remind me of a girl I used to know, you and her would get along quite well with each other.

Sissi refused to stay longer, it was obivous Tiffany's friend's were going to back her up all the way when it came to insulting Sissi. Odd spoke up.

Odd: You did great! I'm the one who usaully come's up with the insult's though.

Tiffany: Well, she reminded me of a girl I knew where I came from. I didn't have many friend's, but I had plenty of emenie's.

Odd: Well, you got friend's here.

Yumi: And we have your back.

Tiffany: Thank you.

That's when thing's started to get 'odd' literally. Later back in class the Lyoko gang observed Odd actually doing his work. That was strange, even for Odd, he hated schoolwork. The teacher seemed to be surprised as well, but didn't question him. Afterschool, Ulrich was starting to get worried about his roomate. Usaully Odd would just lay on the bed or go raid the fridge when school was over. Not this time, Odd was sitting on his bed writing something on a piece of paper. Luckily tommorow would start the weekend, and the whole gang would have time to figure out what was going on with Odd.

The answer's will become all to clear about Odd's strange behavior that weekend. When XANA unleahes yet another attack, putting Odd and the rest of the gang in the hot seat.


	4. Chapter 4: Xana Trap

Ch.4: XANA Trap

Saturday morning shined brightly through the windows, as did hundreds of tiny flares through those windows. The whole building was soon ablaze with tiny fire's. Odd and Ulrich quickly got out of bed as soon as they smelled the smoke, and went to warn the rest of the gang. By the time everyone got out the fire comepletely engulfed the building.

Yumi: XANA! It has to be XANA!

The group silently agreed. Odd looked slightly crestfallen as the gang headed over to the factory. Tiffany and Ulrich seemed to notice Odd's behavior. When they got to the factory Jeremine quickly searched for any activated towers.

Jeremie: It's in the glacier region. Aelita.

The pink-haired girl popped up on the computer screen.

Aelita: Yes Jeremie.

Jeremine: There's an activated tower in the glacier region. I'll be sending Tiffany, Odd, and Ulrich. They'll help you get to the tower safely. With Tiffany's flight ability you should no trouble covering a huge distance.

Aelita: Okay, I'll be here waiting for them.

Jeremine: Okay, Odd, Tiffany, Ulrich, go to the scanner room and prepare to be virtulized into Lyoko.

The trio nodded and to the elevator ride down to the scanner room. They each stepped into a seperate scanner and got prepared for virtulization. Before the metal doors closed on her, Tiffany could swear she saw Odd frown, but she didn't know why.

Jeremine: Alright! Transfer Tiffany! Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Odd! Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Tiffany! Scanner Odd! Virtulazation! hit's a key and the three are transported into the world of Lyoko.

In Lyoko World

Odd, Ulrich, and Tiffany appeared right next to Aelita. She motioned for them to follow her. They did and soon found themselves looking at a newly activated tower. Odd struggled to hold his head and Tiffany thought 'Oh no not agian' When Odd regianed focus Ulrich and Aelita were wondering what happened.

Ulrich: Was it a vision?

Odd nodded, he didn't want to say anymore, if this was going to be the end, he wasn't going to let the other's worry. If he had let them know what he had seen, they would have surely lost the confidence to go on. So without them knowing, the group continued on.


	5. Chapter 5: One Last Stand

Ch.5: One Last Stand

Lyoko was quiet, which was strange, XANA would have guards posted around the clock if a tower's being activated. Ulrich was in the lead followed by Aelita. Tiffany was near Aelita a few feet or so, to be ready to take off if thing's went hectic. Odd was the last in line taking up a few paces behind Tiffany. When she felt him tap her shoulder she stopped.

Odd: I saw this in a store..holding out a dragon necklace .. I thought you would like it.

Tiffany looked at the beautiful dragon pendant on the necklace. She looked the Odd then took it out of his hand.

Tiffany: Thank you Odd. without knowing it she kissed him

Odd was a little shocked, he had gone out with a lot of girls, but this was the first time a girl even kissed him. There was a hint of a blush, but not much behind his cool cat smile. They smiled and continued after the others. When they were about seven yards away from the tower that's when Xana's blocks popped up, with plenty of roachters in the mix.

Odd: Oh, just perfect. sarcastic

Ulrich: Tiffany, fly Aelita to the tower, Odd and I will take care of these guy's.

Tiffany nodded, grabbed Aelita, activated fer flight power and flew them straight towards the tower. Meanwhile Ulrich and Odd were facing off agianist the blocks and roachter's, they managed to destroy a few, but more were still coming. Ulrich activated his Triangulate form, where he divided into three Ulrich's, and managed to destroy some more roachters. Odd wasn't doing so well,he only had one arrow left, a roachter approaching from either side, and to make matters worse there was a chasm right behind him. One roachter fired a beam hitting Odd full in the chest, leaving him with 30 life points remaining.

Odd: If this going to be my last mission, so be it.

Tiffany was heading back after dropping Aelita off near the tower. Then she saw Odd falling down the steep chasm right into the digital sea below. She flew as fast as she could to save him, but it wasn't enough, Odd fell into the nothingness below, gone forever. Tiffany tried to swallow the inner rage burning up inside her, but the pressurse was to much as she let let out an unhuman like roar.

Tiffany: ODD! I couldn't save him... I wasn't fast enough...

Ulrich and Jeremine had both heard Tiffany scream, that was when a new power seemed to kick in, even Aelita who was now inside the tower paused and listened. Tiffany opened her mouth and let out a high-pitched wail, it's sound was ear-splitting, Jeremie had to cover his ears. It had a different effect on the roachters tough, her scream, seemed to destroy them within seconds, including the blocks. when her screaming subsided, she fell to the ground unconious. But, before she touched the ground something stopped her fall. Her eye's opened a bit to see Odd, still alive even after his fall. A roachter that hadn't been destroyed by Tiffany's scream, took aim and shot at Odd.

Odd, at the same time, shot a laser arrow at it, both attacks hit their target. The roachter was destroyed, and Odd vanished. Tiffany was stunned, and shook herself awake when Ulrich came running over.

Ulrich: Are you okay?

Tiffany: What happened to Odd?

Ulrich: He should be back in the factory.

Jeremie could hear them, but was shaking his head. Aelita deactivated the tower and Jeremie hit the return to the past button, knowing he would have a lot of explianing to due after this.


	6. Chapter 6:Odd Is Dead?

Ch.6: Odd is Dead?

Ulrich woke up in the morning, half expecting Odd to already be having breakfast, but he wasn't there. He took time to look everywhere else, but Odd was nowhere to be found. A knock came on the door, and Ulrich answered it was Tiffany.

Tiffany: Jeremie wants to talk to us.

They both headed towards Jeremie's room and were met with the sad faces of Jeremie and Yumi.

Ulrich: Have you seen Odd? He wasn't in the room this morning.

Jeremine:I know. his frown seemed to grow deeper

Ulrich was getting suspious.

Jeremie: Odd's gone Ulrich. He fell into the digital sea when attacked by those roachters. He literally became part of Lyoko. When he saw Tiffany falling he managed to save her, but he still only had 30 life points. That last roachter destroyed him.

Tiffany was mentally kicking herself when thought of why it had happpened struck her. Odd's strange behavior became all to clear. Ulrich seemed to notice it too, slamming his fist into the wall.

Ulrich: His vision, it was about him dying! That's why he didn't tell us.

Tiffany clasped the dragon pendant that hung around her neck. It was Odd's final goodbye to her, and she hadn't noticed it until now.

Tiffany: I wasn't fast enough to catch him. It's my fault he died.

Yumi: Noone is blaming you Tiffany.

Tiffany: I could have saved him! I wasn't fast enough, I'm a sorry excuse to the team.

Jeremie: Even though Odd is gone, the team still needs you Tiffany, Aelita needs you, we need your help to defeat XANA.

Yumi: It'll be hard to fill in his shoes, but please don't quit now.

Tiffany: I'll do it, in memory of Odd.


	7. Chapter 7: Strange Dreams

Ch.7: Strange Dreams

Days seemed to pass before XANA decided to attack agian, but Tiffany had proven herself to be a valueble member of the team. When the other's seemed to be standing on their last leg, she seemed to be there at the last second to save you. She seemed to take Odd's place, but she said 'I could never take his place'. But yet, it seemed like everyday, when one of the Lyoko gang looked at her, she seemed like the new Odd. Still they never did forget about the old Odd, and how he sacrificed himself for others.

The teachers, and even the principal, were planning to put out a search party for Odd, but that never turned up anything. Sometime's at night, Tiffany would have dreams about Odd's sacrifice, how she couldn't save him, how she...failed. At other time's she thought she could hear Odd's voice, was it for real. she didn't know. One day afterschool, a boy approached Tiffany, his name was Chazz. She was sitting alone in the courtyard when he arrived.

Chazz: Hey, Tiffany right?

Tiffany nodded.

Chazz: I heard from some friend's of yours you'd be out here.

Tiffany: So why'd you come?

Chazz: Odd.

Tiffany cringed inwardly at the mention of 'his' name. She new who Chazz was, his mother was a pshycatrist, no doubt he wanted to ask about her dreams about 'him'. She had mentioned several of her dreams to the gang, and now they called on someone to explian her dreams to them. Sighing she thought 'Might as well play along', and started telling Chazz her dreams about Odd. After awhile Chazz nodded understanding.

Chazz: I knew something happened to him, but I didn't know you actually saw it.

Tiffany: Trust me, you don't want to know the whole truth.

That sentence was enough to send Chazz away and leave her alone with her thoughts. Then she thought she heard something moving around in the brush. She turned around, but didn't see anything. The sound came agian, this time nearer. Tiffany's senses were on the alert as she called.

Tiffany: Who is it?

Voice: Who do think?

**Ch.8: Odd Alive!**

**Tiffany was shocked, she knew that voice.**

**Tiffany: Odd? No way. I saw you die.**

**Odd: I guess I did. Who was that guy you were talking to earlier?**

**Tiffany: His name's Chazz, I just told him about all these weird dreams I've been having, they seemed to be all about you.**

**Odd: Really?**

**Tiffany:Yeah...Hey wait a second! Where are you?**

**Odd: About 7 or so meters behind you. I mearsured, math is not my favorite subject**

**Tiffany: We should probally tell the other's about this.**

**Odd: Oh yeah sure, I'm sure a five foot tall invisble ghost is enough to make them believe I just happen to be alive.**

**Tiffany: You have a point, mabye we should keep it quiet for now. You can stay in my room, just don't get to close.**

**So off they went with Odd sleeping on Tiffany's floor, and her in the bed. She could hear him snoring, but paid it no mind and went to sleep. For the first time in weeks no dreams came to haunt her.**


	8. Chapter 8: Big Surprise!

**Ch.9: Big Surprise!**

**Tiffany woke up that morning in bed by finding someone else in it. She imedately jumped out!**

**Tiffany: Odd! What are you doing on the bed!**

**Odd: Hey when you have a seven meter limit to stay away from someone it turns out sleeping on the floor is not the best place.**

**Tiffany: I guess I'll except that excuse, but only this once.**

**Odd had to look away when Tiffany was getting dressed, no way was he going to look at her after she had taken off her pajamas. When she was finally dressed he sighed in relief.**

**Odd: So what are we going to do? I'm a ghost, your the only one that's seen me, and I don't know if the others will believe that I'm still alive.**

**Tiffany: I know what you mean. They think you died when you fell into the Digital Sea, I thought so to, but not anymore.**

**The loud sound of banging on the door suddenly halted the converstation.**

**Tiffany: Who is it?**

**Voice: It's Yumi, Open Up!**

**Tiffany quickly opened the door and took a wild guess before Yumi could say anything.**

**Tiffany: Let me guess, XANA?**

**Yumi nodded and started to drag Tiffany all the way to the factory, little did anyone know Odd was the one getting dragged. His seven meter limit wasn't so bad when Tiffany was in range, but when Yumi dragged her off Odd had been jerked away from the room in a flash.**

**Odd: Some day's it just doesn't pay to get out of bed.**

**When they reached the factory Jermine quickly instructed Yumi and Tiffany to go to the scanner room. Yumi was the first to step into her scanner, Tiffany followed by stepping into hers or what used to be Odd' scanner. Odd didn't really oject to Tiffany taking his place, in fact he kind of liked the idea. He had to step into the same scanner as Tiffany because of his little limit. Jeremine started the virtualzation process and soon Tiffany and Yumi were virtualized, but they weren't the only one's.**

**Jeremine was the first to notice, he virtualized Tiffany and Yumi, but he also virtualized something else or more likely someone else, but he didn't recall anyone else with Yumi and Tiffany, so who could it be. Then he heard Yumi and Tiffany gasp from Lyoko.**

**Jeremine: Guys, What's going on? What's wrong?**

**There was silence for several minutes before either girl could speak, but Yumi spoke first.**

**Yumi: Jeremine, your not going to believe this but...Odd's Alive!**


	9. The Last Battle, Tiffany's Goodbye

**Ch.10: The Last Battle**

For a minute everyone outside and inside Lyoko gasped in astonishment. It may have just been the trick of the light but there he was, Odd lyokolized and in the flesh. Before anything could be said Yumi instantly grabbed Odd into a tight hug. She felt pleased when she realized that she was hugging a solid form. But Jeremie wasn't so quick to celebrate as he watched Yumi release Odd from her grip.

"Yumi I hate to disappiont you but Odd could be just virtaul now" said Jeremie "there's no way he could survive in the digital Sea,"

"I was with Tiffany yesterday" said Odd "that should be proof enough,"

Just at that moment a call appears on the supercomputer from Ulrich. Turning eyes away from the group for a minute Jeremie focused on Ulrich's call.

"What's up Ulrich?" said Jeremie.

"Me!" said Ulrich "and about another half dozen kids in the school. It looks like XANA has found a way to delete gravity,"

"Oh no" said Jeremie "Yumi, you guys have to work fast Aletia is waiting for you just North from where your at, hurry!"

Moments later Tiffany, Yumi, and the newly reborn Odd met up with Aletia who was hiding behind a rock just in case any monsters showed up. The look on her face was one of shock when she saw Odd.

"No time for reunions" said Tiffany "lets get you to the tower,"

Nodding their agreement the four sprinted off towards the tower however it looked like Xana had called in some insurance to make sure they wouldn't get through.

"Tarantulas!" yelled Odd.

Two Tarantulas were guarding the tower and the moment they noticed the Lyoko gang they started to shoot. Quickly dodging behind a huge boulder Yumi tried to quickly divulge a plan.

"Tiffany" said Yumi "Odd and I'll will distract the Tarantulas, you get Aelita to the tower,"

Tiffany looked over at Odd with worry in her eyes. If Odd got devirtualized while holding off the Tarantulas there was no telling what would happen to him. Bravely she turned to Yumi.

"No," she said.

"What?" said Yumi.

"I'll fight the Tarantulas on my own" said Tiffany "you guys take Aelita to the tower. Dragon flight!"

Activating her flying power Tiffany went to face off againist the Tarantulas alone.

"She can't take those two out on her own," said Yumi.

"She won't have to" said Odd " I'll go after her,"

Before Yumi could protest Odd went off after Tiffany. Realizing she was fighting a one sided agruement Yumi dashed off with Aelita towards the tower while Odd and Tiffany took out the Tarantulas.

"Odd what are you doing?" shouted Jeremie's voice over the com " if you get devirtualized there's a very strong chance that you'll disappear forever,"

"There's no way I can have Tiffany fight off those Tarantulas on her own" said Odd " besides I owe her one,"

Tiffany could her Jeremie's frantic cries coming from the sky of Lyoko and took a look behind her. Odd was racing towards her as fast as he could, Aletia and Yumi were at the base of the tower.

A moment passed and as soon as Aelita stepped one foot inside the Tiffany unleashed the same attack she had used when Odd had fallen into the Digital Sea. Odd was knocked back and was saved by another drop by a rock jutting out from the ground.

Both Tarantulas were destroyed and Tiffany went over to help Odd. Ten seconds later all six of them were back inside the factory. Yes, that's right six. When Tiffany came back through the materlization process her and Odd were found crowded in the same scanner both blushing up a storm.

However the embarassment was short-lived when Tiffany said to everyone that she had an annoucement.

"I have to quit the team,"

"What!?" said the rest of the Lyoko gang at once.

"After all the touble in the past few days" said Tiffany " I just don't want to see anyone get hurt again. If one you fell into the Digital Sea there's no guarentee that you'll come back like Odd did today. I'm sorry, but I just can't,"

With that Tiffany left the Lyoko gang, cutting all ties to the virtual world and the real world in the process. But someday her service to the Lyoko gang will be needed again, all we can do is wait for that day.

**The End**


End file.
